Whiterun (Skyrim)
Whiterun (Dragon Language: Ahrol-Se-Dovah: " -Of-Dragon")Holdings of Jarl Gjalund is the capital city of Whiterun Hold, in the center of Skyrim. In Whiterun, Nords live in the 'traditional' manner: their lives are simple, harsh, and rooted in ancient ideas. Even the city's fortifications—wooden and stone palisade walls and the sheer defensive advantage offered by its position on a large bluff that raises the city above the surrounding tundra—are archaic by contemporary standards. Due to its central location, Whiterun serves as the commercial heart of Skyrim. History Merethic Era Whiterun is located on the eastern end of its Hold, in the tundra plains that fill the center of Skyrim. It was founded by Jeek of the River,Great Harbingers who was the captain of Jorrvaskr. Upon discovery of the Skyforge, he and his men constructed the great mead hall of Jorrvaskr, which at the time was the sole structure on the bluff. Now, Whiterun is a large city, albeit one that retains the feel of a smaller Nord village. The central location and easy access make it one of the most successful cities in trade. First Era When approaching Whiterun, the towering fortress of Dragonsreach dominates the view. Its history can be traced back to the First Era, when King Olaf One-Eye subdued the great dragon Numinex in a legendary duel of Thu'um atop Mount Anthor and brought him back to the fledgling town as a captive. It was then that the magnificent keep was rebuilt and renamed to serve as a cage for Numinex, whose head still adorns the Great Hall.Olaf and the Dragon''Dialogue with Proventus Avenicci Gjalund was the Jarl of Whiterun sometime in the First Era. As Jarl, his holdings included Whiterun, Granite Hill, Rorikstead, Old H'roldan, Bromjunaar, Korvanjund, Volunruud and Ivarstead. Sociology Whiterun was once considered Skyrim's equivalent of the Imperial City, but in recent times has suffered from many problems. The Civil War, excessively harsh winters, harassment by Horme bandits, and the attacks of frost trolls have diminished the once-proud city.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim'' It's a strategic city for both the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks because of its central location, however Jarl Balgruuf the Greater remains neutral in the conflict. The city is home to two important dynastic families, the Grey-Manes and the Battle-Borns. Once on good terms with one another, they are currently bitter enemies, as a result of their differing views on the civil war conflict, as well as the economic disparity between both clans, since the Battle-Borns are wealthy and the Gray-Manes are modest. Upon entering the city, the Dragonborn is able to choose a side, either Battle-Born or Grey-Mane, although this is not necessary to interact with the city's shops and temple. Whiterun is home to The Companions, a faction similar to the Fighters Guild of Cyrodiil. Their headquarters are in Jorrvaskr, a legendary mead hall that was built next to the Skyforge, an ancient forge that is said to be older than both men and Elves. The city of Whiterun itself was built around Jorrvaskr, which attracts warriors from all across Tamriel. Allegiance Initially, Jarl Balgruuf claims that he has yet to decide who to join in the Civil War, making the city of Whiterun neutral, although he does claim to owe a favor to General Tullius, to whom he seems indebted. Balgruuf also suggests he owes a favor to Ulfric Stormcloak. There are however several indicators that suggest Whiterun is leaning more towards the Empire: *Tactical maps found throughout Skyrim list Whiterun as an Imperial controlled city. *The Age of Aggression, a pro-Imperial song, is played in Whiterun Hold. This song is not present in Stormcloak territories. *Sometimes after attacking a Whiterun Guard they will say, "Fool! The Imperial Legion will have your blood!" *Stormcloak couriers are killed by the guards. *The Guards offer Empire friendly dialogue to a Dragonborn wearing Imperial/Stormcloak armor and use Imperial swords and bows in combat. City layout Whiterun is composed of three districts: The Plains District This is the first district any visitor to Whiterun enters, so named because it is the lowest of the three and therefore closest to the plains outside the city. It contains all the major merchants, the marketplace and Breezehome. ---- The Wind District The Wind District is where most of Whiterun's residential buildings (including the mead hall Jorrvaskr and the Gildergreen) are located and was named because of the strong mountain winds that gust through the area. ---- The Cloud District The Cloud District is the smallest of Whiterun’s three districts. It was so named because it is located atop the bluff Whiterun was built on and is therefore closer to the clouds than any other. It is dominated by the imposing form of Dragonsreach. Points of interest Inns *The Bannered Mare Shops *Skyforge *Arcadia's Cauldron – Alchemy shop *Belethor's General Goods – General goods store *The Drunken Huntsman – Tavern and hunting supply shack *Warmaiden's – Weapons and armor smithy *Whiterun Marketplace Houses *Amren's House *Breezehome *Ysolda's House *Heimskr's House *House of Clan Battle-Born *House Gray-Mane *Olava the Feeble's House *Severio Pelagia's House *Uthgerd's House *Carlotta Valentia's House Jarl's Residence *Dragonsreach Other *Guard Barracks *Gildergreen *Hall of the Dead *Jorrvaskr *Temple of Kynareth Outside the City *Battle-Born Farm *Chillfurrow Farm *Pelagia Farm *Whiterun Stables *Honningbrew Meadery Purchasable property Breezehome, the house in Whiterun, costs 5000 and can be bought from the steward after the Jarl grants permission, in gratitude for retrieving the Dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow. The seller is either Proventus Avenicci or Brill, depending on who remains Jarl after the Civil War. Earning approval requires the performance of certain tasks around the city. You can also buy the decorations for your home from the Steward, such as a laboratory and storage space. Characters Battle-Born *Alfhild Battle-Born *Bergritte Battle-Born *Idolaf Battle-Born *Jon Battle-Born *Lars Battle-Born *Olfrid Battle-Born Gray-Mane *Avulstein Gray-Mane *Eorlund Gray-Mane *Fralia Gray-Mane *Olfina Gray-Mane *Thorald Gray-Mane *Vignar Gray-Mane The Companions *Aela the Huntress *Athis *Brill *Farkas *Kodlak Whitemane *Njada Stonearm *Ria *Skjor *Torvar *Vignar Gray-Mane *Vilkas Dragonsreach *Farengar Secret-Fire *Irileth *Jarl Balgruuf the Greater *Proventus Avenicci *Lydia Followers *Jenassa *Uthgerd the Unbroken *Lydia Merchants *Adrianne Avenicci *Arcadia *Belethor *Carlotta Valentia *Eorlund Gray-Mane *Farengar Secret-Fire *Fralia Gray-Mane *Ulfberth War-Bear Priests *Acolyte Jenssen *Andurs *Danica Pure-Spring *Heimskr Others *Ahlam *Amren *Anoriath *Braith *Brenuin *Commander Caius *Dagny *Elrindir *Eimar (appears after "Dampened Spirits") *Fianna *Frothar *Gerda *Hrongar *Hulda *Lillith Maiden-Loom *Lucia *Maurice Jondrelle *Mikael *Mila Valentia *Nazeem *Nelkir *Olava the Feeble *Saadia *Saffir *Sickly Farmer *Severio Pelagia *Sigurd *Sinmir *Skulvar Sable-Hilt *Tilma the Haggard *Ysolda Main questline Gallery Whiterun Exterior.jpg|The city of Whiterun from a distance Jorrvaskr Skyrim.png|Whiterun is the home of the Companions. Companions Training.png|Companions training. Dragonsreach.png|The Jarl's palace, Dragonsreach. Whiterun at night.png|At night in the distance Whiterun Skyrim Skyview 1.png|Aerial View of Whiterun Hold. Gildergreen Whiterun Skyrim.png|Gildergreen. Whiterun Skyrim Market.png|Market. The Wind District Whiterun Skyrim.png|The Wind District. Whiterun Skyrim Skyview.png|Another aerial view. Whiteruncityplan.png|Whiterun city plans. Whiterun Interior.jpg|Whiterun streets concept art WhiterunCityTundra.jpg|Whiterun concept art TESV Panorama Whiterun.png|A panorama image of Whiterun Whiterun City View.jpg|View of Whiterun Trivia *Dragons may attack and sometimes kill the inhabitants in Whiterun. *Whiterun is home to Skyrim's only temple of Kynareth. This is due to the Gildergreen's presence in the town square.Dialogue with Danica Pure-Spring *There is a skeleton floating in the moat underneath the bridge leading from Dragonsreach, there is no reason or story as to why it is there. When searched, a few pieces of gold can be found. The items respawn. *The settlement of Whiterun may be partially inspired by the settlement of Edoras, the capital of Rohan, in J.R.R. Tolkien's work The Lord of The Rings. Both of the settlements have a similar layout and appearance, for example Dragonsreach and Meduseld are rather similar. They also have similar banners with emblems of horses on them, and are both situated on the plains.Edoras in the film trilogy The Lord of the Rings *During the Civil War questline, Balgruuf is afraid the city walls might not be able to hold up against a siege because of its age. Bugs Appearances * * cs:Whiterun de:Weißlauf (Skyrim) es:Carrera Blanca (Skyrim) fr:Blancherive (Skyrim) it:Whiterun (città) nl:Whiterun no:Whiterun (Skyrim) pl:Biała Grań (Skyrim) ru:Вайтран (Skyrim) sv:Whiterun (Skyrim) uk:Вайтран (Skyrim) fi:Whiterun sv:Whiterun (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations Category:The Five Hundred Companions